


SMUT

by D_E_B_U_N_K



Category: Elementary (TV), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_B_U_N_K/pseuds/D_E_B_U_N_K
Summary: Everything you can imagine, Requests are always open.





	SMUT

Warnings: oral sex.

Summary: Anne Marie Cooper and Sheriff Keller find themselves alone at the Jubile. With the Pussycat's rocking and the tension between the man and the oldest Cooper, what will happen?

Listen to: The "I" in Lie by Patrick Stump

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Jubile was finally happening, the music had everyone dancing, except for two people, Dilf Sheriff Tom Keller and the oldest Cooper girl were in the corridor, just listening to the music and tapping their toes to the rhythm. The Keller dad watched as the blonde haired girl smiled at him when their eyes crossed paths, so he braved himself to invite the girl to dance. Walking slowly to her, he extended his hand in front of the lady in the peach dress.

"Would you honor me with this dance?" She bit her lip, nodding her head and stepping closer. Hands on waist and shoulders, they started balancing their bodies to the rhythm "You look lovely tonight"

"You don't look so bad yourself Sheriff"

"Tom, just Tom tonight" She cocked her brow and giggled.

"Tonight?" Getting closer, their faces only inches apart and breaths colliding. The Sheriff's eyes fell upon her lips, crashing against her innocent pink lipstick and white teeth.

"You owe me a night, leaving our rendezvous so early the other day was not polite, bad girl" He teased with a smile "And I'm the law here kid, you know what we do to bad people?" Once again the young girl giggled, caressing the back of his neck with her fingers.

"Mom interrogated me, I told her I was with Kev, so was Betty. She gave me a cover, for YOU being late"

"Oh if Alice knew, she'd kill me" Slowly they walked to a wall, where they pressed their bodies together, catching a breath at the heat of the other. Leaning closer, leaving wet kisses on her neck and playing his hands down her ass, squeezing tight as she bit her lip.

"She'd kill us both if she knew how bad I wan't to feel you inside of me" Taking him by the hair she pulled him back. Connecting their eyes before their lips did, furiously fighting their tongues till Tom finally took control with little bites. Running her hands through his chest as lips catched lips.

"Oh my God, Dad?!" Kevin's voice separated the couple on the corridor wall. Anne Marie hid herself behind the back of the Sheriff as he tried to pretend that nothing was happening.

"Kev, is everything alright?" He asked, clearing his throat and fixing his belt trying to hide his boner, but failing to, as the action brought more attention to it.

"No-nothing dad, i'll tell you later" The teen ran out back to the party, leaving the lovebirds alone again.

"We should go somewhere private" The girl took his hands and started walking to a near door "You don't want to put up a show, don't you?" She smiled seductively before opening the door that led to the little janitor's room. As the door was closed, Anne pushed the man against the wall, kissing his lips roughly and moaning against his erection

"Is that your gun or are you just too excited to see me?"

He smiled as Anne Marie walked him to chair, sitting in his lap right over his groin "You know what dry humping is?"

"No, but I'm eager to find out" She giggled once again before rockin' her body against his "God, you're a bloody angel" He closed his eyes, gasping for air at the feeling of her heated body rubbing on him "I can't wait much longer" Tom moaned once again before undoing his belt.

"Let me do it for you" Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants she made her way through his boxers, taking his hard member out, feeling his throbbing length get even harder under her touch. Keller gasped once again, Anne smiled, kissing him once again before kneeling in between his legs "You look so tasty" Gripping roughly, she moved her hand up and down, spilling little drops of pre-cum from his tip to his balls. Smiling once again she kissed the tip of his dick before entering his whole length, touching the back of her throat with it. Her tongue clicked against his skin and so it did the many times she repeated the action. Desperate for more, Tom pulled her hair up on a messy ponytail, moving his hips to bang her mouth "You don't happen to have your cuffs, don't you?" She asked, licking his lenght and pushing it back in.

"Damn it!" He cursed once again, feeling the knot on his stomach tighten "I'm sorry dear, I don't. Maybe next time" Caressing her face and pulling her by the hair he gave three more sloppy thrusts before coming on her mouth "God!" A breathless moan scaped his mouth as she swallowed every bit of his cum. One of Anne's hands went down his shirt touching his abs, gently stroking his shaft "You're a goddess" Anne giggled and bit her lip.

"We should go back, the music stopped a while ago" She smiled, watching the Sheriff's forehead shine because of the sweat, slipping his member back on his pants "Next time I wan't the handcuffs, okay?" He nodded, breathing heavily as she got up. He tried to kiss her, but failed to, allowing her to enter her tongue on his mouth, leaving only after sucking his lower lip "See you later Sheriff Keller" She closed the door on her way out, walking back to the party.

"Where were you?" Betty asked as she walked towards the group of teens. Anne saw Kevin smiling from the corner of her eyes.

"Bet she was too busy" Kev said "I have a question, is he good?"

Everyone stared at the odd pair, wondering what they were talking about.

"You have no idea of how good he tastes" The Keller guy looked at her with a disgusted smirk on his face, Anne laughed, leaving everyone else questioning the subject.


End file.
